Sheen Estevez
Sheen Juarrera Estevez is one of Jimmy's closest friends and one of the main protagonists in the television series. Sheen's overactive obsession with Ultra Lord is one of the running gags in the series. He is shown to have many Ultra Lord action figures, and knows a lot of the trivia from the show. His love for the superhero was noted in the movie, and was carried on throughout the course of the series. He's voiced by actor and comedian, Jeff Garcia. Description Sheen is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but what he lacks in smarts he more than makes up for with his appetite. Sheen is obsessed with the Ultra Lord action hero. He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures, cards, and quotes him daily. Sheen is 13 years old (he was held back a few times). Antagonistic Side Sheen is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. *In Nightmare in Retroville, when Jimmy Neutron uses a machine to transform him into a werewolf, but he ran away to bite Libby Folfax (despite being she was a vegetarian). *In Sheen's Brain, when Jimmy Neutron upgrades his Brain Drain Helmet to a Brain Gain Helmet to make him smarter. His brain expands to huge size and now he gains telekinetic powers to destroy Retroville. *In I Dream of Jimmy, he is in Carl's dream as the Ultra Principal. Romances His romantic interest is Libby Folfax, and {C his interest in her became highly noticeable towards the end of the first season of the series, but in the new spin-off series "Planet Sheen", he has a new romantic interest: a blue alien named Aseefa. Planet Sheen Sheen is a turbocharged, hyperactive child with an attention span of 0.4 seconds. His best friend back home is boy genius Jimmy Neutron. He's got a passion for life, TV, guacamole, and a superhero called Ultra Lord. He isn't the best student, but what he lacks in common sense and focus, he makes up for in burning curiosity and loads of energy. One day, disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions ("Sheen, Do Not Touch This Rocket!"), Sheen touches a rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity, and eternal joy. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his number one Royal Advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. Even when the evil villain Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy ways almost always save the day. He doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. Heritage His skin color and surname indicate that he is of Latino heritage. Looks ﻿In The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Sheen has peach skin. He wears a turquoise Ultra Lord T shirt and black pants. He has short black hair that is usually spiked and is usually shown wearing a pair of turquoise-and-white sneakers and always wears red or purple Ultra Lord underwear He also has a pair of white eyes with black pupils. In Planet Sheen, Sheen does not wear his trademark Ultra Lord t-shirt. (Although he did wear his normal clothes throughout the first episode.) Instead, he wears a sea green jacket (with a Zeenu insignia on its right breast), blue pants, blue boots, and a black belt with a silver buck. Eye Color Sheen's eyes are normally brown but in some mistakes, in The Fairly Odd Parents his eyes turn indigo, in the next TV series come up, his eyes are black. Gallery 130px-Sheen.jpg|Artwork 165px-SheenArtwork2.jpg 180px-Sheen8.jpg|Sheen and his blank face. 153px-SheenPlanetSheenArt.png|''Planet Sheen'' Sheen artwork. 76px-PlanetSheenart2.jpg|Another piece of artwork from Planet Sheen. 180px-Sheen-Estevez-planet-sheen-15994875-599-576.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h48m24s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h55m19s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h58m30s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-17h13m05s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h29m44s178.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h26m21s107.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-17h47m10s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h18m12s231.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h02m39s212.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h49m42s148.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-09h03m27s123.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h12m08s13.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h13m20s232.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h51m12s248.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h04m20s194.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h04m46s200.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h05m45s30.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h31m24s57.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h30m32s61.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m09s204.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h36m55s70.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h12m43s79.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h07m06s30.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h43m50s253.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h06m47s150.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h41m45s27.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m27s26.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h24m41s18.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h20m32s84.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h21m05s88.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h10m27s129.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h46m43s24.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h40m47s141.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h55m52s232.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h26m55s15.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h01m12s154.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h17m22s205.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h21m04s68.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h40m56s211.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h31m09s123.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h11m27s82.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-14h44m25s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-14h44m40s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m27s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m08s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h56m46s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h57m46s14.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h38m35s168.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h38m47s37.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-19h00m28s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m41s45.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h19m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h28m45s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h00m54s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h01m43s92.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h02m56s22.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h03m19s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h33m57s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h51m41s106.png Sheen's Quotes *''"Ow! That hurt! Maybe, it's worn off by now. Ow! That hurt! Ow! That hurt!"- Sheen's Brain'' *''"Did you watch the Happy Show show?"'' *''"Why must the good die young?!"'' *''"To the hovercar!"'' *''"It's a new Ultra Lord action figuuuuu...(catches breath)...uuuuure!" -When Pants Attack.'' *''"Atomic batteries to power! Turbines to speed! And...Kick it, Homie!" --The Junkman'' *''"Alright! Let's cut to the chase! Who's eating who?!" -Stranded'' *''"Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Anyone with a brain knows 'E' means..uh..ah...'elp yourself to some gas!!" -Stranded'' *''"Ah, the sea. Whose water grows our gardens. Whose electric eels light our homes. Whose jellyfish fill our jelly-doughnuts." -Stranded'' *''"They haven't invented the sour that's too sour for the Sheen!" -Krunch Time'' *''"Sheen, trouble, no have, concentrating..." -Sheen's Brain.'' *''"Everything I know is a LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" -Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour'' *''"Hey, guys! I think I finally found the bathroom! Ow! Why must the good get hit on the head?!" -Beach Party Mummy'' *''"What are you guys so WORRIED about?! Ultralord's gonna be here ANY minute!!" -The Egg-Pire Strikes Back'' *''"'Don't make me PINCH you.'?! Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know..." -Normal Boy'' *''"Don't worry, Jimmy and Cindy! I'll put your brains back in the right places!" -Trading Faces'' *''"Sorry, Jimmy! I always try"'' *''"HEY! Those squirrels are using my Ultralord figure as a nutcracker!" - Crime Sheen Investigation'' *''"I'm not eating CARL!!" -Raise the Oozy Scab'' *''"I am The Ultra Principal!! -I Dream of Jimmy'' *''"Wait a minute! Then who invented those cherries?!!" -The Big Pinch'' *''"...I'll try to grow a mustache!" -Grumpy Young Men'' *''"I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! *Banging on car window* LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" -Grumpy Young Men'' *''"Maybe they went to get juice or something?"-- Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''"She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *''"Cool, Carl! I wish I had a balloon to stick to you. Heh heh heh. (Sheen shocks himself on Carl's shirt) Ow! That hurt!" -When Pants Attack'' *''"I love you Captain Betty!' -Monster Hunt'' *''"AHA! I don't get it" -Raise the Oozy Scab'' *''"You mean your salami-leg, (their salami-leg,) his salami-leg, or Carl's shoes?" -The Phantom of Retroland'' *''"It could be you, or you, OR YOU!"- Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Three'' *''"I wish I could mail this, but it would take a whole lot of stamps! - Pilot (Planet Sheen )'' *''"Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go seriously bad. I'm talkin' just drunk an extra large soda, but don't wanna miss the hero catch the bad guy and go, "AHHHH!"" - Pilot (Planet Sheen ) '' *''"What did I drink?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen )'' *''"How about a light tickling?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen ) '' *"Its not a doll its an action figure" Trivia *Sheen's name is a parody of Martin Sheen, whose birth name was Ramon Estevez. His name may also be a combination of Charlie Sheen and Emilio Estevez, who are brothers. *Although never seen in the show, Sheen does at one point mention having a little sister. *It was hinted that Sheen is the creator of The Ultra Lord Website in Sheen's Brain. *He is considered the brawn of the group. *Sheen is shown to know Kung Fu. *Sheen thinks that Ultra Lord is the "Father of our country and the creator of the whole planet." *Sheen thinks that the speech that starts with "Four Score and Seven years ago." is when Ultra Lord beat Megalon (an unseen villian) at Chess. *Sheen also thinks that the first national capital located was on a planet where Ultra Lord goes on vacation. *And Sheen thinks that the Liberty Bell got its crack by a Dragon that thought it was a hat and it was to small. *He is the main character in the Jimmy Neutron spin off, Planet Sheen. *In Planet Sheen the person Sheen mostly mentions is Uncle Migel, who was wacky teeth, likes milkshakes, and can hold multiple things with his nose hairs. *When Sheen gets excited, his eyes often become cross-eyed and can look in two separate directions. *Sheen and his friends Jimmy and Carl are the only three people appearing in all of the episodes. *In the first Planet Sheen episode, the animals in Sheen 's dream are Otis the cow and Pig the pig from "Back at the Barnyard." *Sheen states he's Mexican in Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. *It's stated in ''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion ''that Sheen has been held back twice, which means he is possibly 2 years older than Carl and Jimmy. *It is said in Planet Sheen that he runs and screams a lot and his N-Men power was super speed. *Sheen has two differently colored eyes, one brown and one green, though this seems to change randomly. *It was stated in Hippocratic Oaf of Planet Sheen that the three things Sheen wants (or wanted) to be when he grows up is a pickle farmer, a merman, and a doctor. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Planet Sheen Category:Planet Sheen Characters Category:stupid Category:Heroes characters Category:Antagonists